


Pizza Night

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Date Night, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Wade and Vanessa try a date night, but run into a slight problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Deadpool' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my former account.

Vanessa leaps carefully over a chunk of drying, purple gum floating in an inky black puddle. The milky glow of streetlights cast a yellowish glow over the puddles and droplets shining her boots.

Sighing, she hunches her shoulders up against a sudden gust of wind and hand creeping along her back. Wade grins as his hand curls around the back of her neck, brushing his fingers over the pop of goosebumps.

“How do you get banned from every pizzeria in town?” Vanessa leans into the rub. “I am not crossing state lines for pineapple and olive again.”

“I like mashed potatoes more anyways.”


End file.
